Parallel Movieverse
by disease
Summary: A very whacked-up story, in which two girls are eaten by an alienated DVD player... and somehow end up in the world of Spider-Man. What happens? We won't tell you! :) Read to find out!
1. Alienated Movie Store

[Hello… what you are about to read is a very whacked-up story that came alive in the mind of my good friend kiddo, (she's not in ff.net, unfortunately…) last Saturday when she came over to my house. We were watching a film in the DVD player… and my very hyper comrade started teasing me about the guy on the TV screen at that moment… and that I would be eaten by the DVD and would enter the world of the movie. Our psychotic minds started imagining this, and eventually it led up to this story. Please don't sue us if you think that this is crap, ( which it prolly is) but we're sorry… we're just bored and have nothing better to do with our lives. So… read on your own risk to find out what this about… good luck! =p] 

*-This is to symbolize our actions, as this will be in a sort of dialogue form.

If some words are _italicized_, it's what's in our minds… 

()-The parenthesis are for the stuff that are, um… narrated… 

Chapter One: The Alienated Movie Store 

(One not-so-fine Saturday afternoon, two girls wanted to rent the DVD release of Spider-Man, but found out that all the copies in their favorite movie store were all out because of the film's popularity. As they were sulking, the one called, "Kiddo" saw an odd building that wasn't there before, as she recalled. She nudged her friend Roo to check the place out, as she was always hungry for any kind of adventure. Here's the conversation between them, as they talk over on what to do…)   

Kiddo: Dude… we should check out that building… it looks like a movie store to me… 

Roo: Uh… *squints as they get closer* it says "Blook-Buster"… that's totally weird, man… Who the hell would wanna name their store that? 

Kiddo: I dunno… the owner? *grins innocently as she sees Roo shake her head* 

Roo: Very funny. Damn, you could never be serious… then again you wouldn't be Kiddo if you weren't hyper and a smart-aleck… 

Kiddo: Yup! Yup! Yup! Whee!!! Anyway… you go on in and ask about the movie… 

Roo: Why me??? I don't wanna go alone… *glares at her friend as she starts doing a chicken dance*

Kiddo: Cos its you who's been wanting to see this… again and again and again… 

Roo: Jesus, I wish that you would quit it with teasing me… god, at least I'm not a teenybopper… and if ever I saw any of the Spiderman cast… I wouldn't go after them like some sort of freak… 

Kiddo: What would you do? Run to Tobey and worship the ground that he walks on??? *stifles a chuckle* 

Roo: No… I'd be like, "Holy crap… you're Tobey… can I have your autograph? And the cast's as well?!?"… 

Kiddo: Oh really? *smirks* 

Roo: Whatever, dawg… come on, are we going in, or what? 

Kiddo: Fine with me… come on!!! *pulls Roo inside the building* 

(As they enter the place, they don't notice the loud and disturbing noise that the workers and the machinery inside the factory above the store are making, because they are working on some ways to conquer the movie business, by piracy and producing fake merchandise of the famous films of this time. Right now, they are working on phony Spider-Man items, to fool the public. They are making viruses in their computers that transfer them into the discs… and will turn the world upside down. Little did everyone else know that people who run this company are actually _aliens…_) 

Roo: *takes a look around and cringes* Dude… this is one creepy place. Bright yellow lights and stupid pop music, I understand… but cracked light bulbs and wrecked shelves with practically no videos? Strange… 

Kiddo: I dunno about you… but I think that it's cool!!! Yeah baby!!! *runs all around the area and hits Roo* 

Roo: *rubs her head* Ouch. Jeez, can't you just be hyper later?!?

Kiddo: Uh… no??? Hehe… 

Roo: *ignores her friend and goes to the counter* Uh… hello? Anyone out there? Um… 

Kiddo: Yo! We need to rent the DVD of Spiderman… so please be kind enough to come out wherever you are… Mr. Salesman sir??? 

Roo: Um… yeah. 

(As they wait for anyone to assist them, they don't see a figure slowly approaching them from behind…) 

Salesman: May I help you kids? 

Roo: *turns around and sees the man* Uh… hello. Can you please lend us a DVD disc of Spiderman? 

Kiddo: Er… What she said! 

Salesman: If you wish… here it is. But I warn you… it may not work as it's supposed to… 

Roo & Kiddo: What do you mean? 

Salesman: You'll find out. *grins evilly while taking Roo's money* 

*Roo and Kiddo exit the store* 

Kiddo: That was weird… so… race ya!!! *grabs the disc from her and runs ahead* 

Roo: *sighs* _this is what I have to put up with…_

(Later…) 

Kiddo: What popcorn flavor is that? *tries to peek at Roo's bowl* 

Roo: It's cheese. I'm sorry if you don't like it… there's no more butter flavoring… *puts the bowl on the table and stands up to put the disc inside the player* 

Kiddo: I'll get my iced tea… and yes, ma'am, your Sprite… 

Roo: Alright… hurry up, it's about to start… 

Kiddo: Don't put it in yet! Wait for me! 

Roo: But I wanna watch it now! 

Kiddo: You watched it loads of times! 

Roo: So? What's your point?

Kiddo: *sighs and gets up* There's no point in continuing this… I'mma get the drinks…

(In the kitchen…) 

Kiddo: *mumbles* Jeez, she's totally obsessed… I swear man… She'd be the next Spi- 

*hears a sudden gasp from the living room* 

(Back in the living room) 

Roo: _Jesus Christ… what the heck is this?!?_ *stares at the screen, in which the opening credits are interrupted with a strange message* _This is a warning! Dispose of this CD at this moment!!! Or you shall pay…_ *reads it to herself* Dude!!! Get your ass on over here. NOW! 

Kiddo: *rushes in from the kitchen* What the hell is going on?!? *tries to pull the CD out of the DVD player* 

Roo: *helps Kiddo* Aaargh! This thing won't budge… 

Kiddo: Lemme see… *tries even harder*

Roo: *hears a lurching noise* What the hell is that sound?!? 

Kiddo: What??? 

Roo: *eyes widen as she sees the player shake rapidly* Um… Kiddo… look at that… 

Kiddo: *raises eyebrows* It's mutated!!! *screams at DVD player* What have  you done to my DVD player?!? 

Roo: Nevermind that… look at it's mouth!!! Dude… It's growing bigger and bigger! 

Kiddo: Aaaw… our little baby's growing up… *pretends to cry* 

Roo: *notices red light* Uh-oh… this ain't good… 

Kiddo: What the freak is- *gets interrupted by a sucking motion on her arm* *Looks down and yells* Mommy!!!! Help me!!! *tries to pull it out and accidentally grabs Roo* 

Roo: Lemme go, dude!!! I can't help if you're pulling me!!! 

Kiddo: I-I can't!!! 

Roo: *watches Kiddo suddenly fade away* Oh my- *disappears as well* 

[The Spiderman part is gonna be in the next chapter… and thank you for putting up with us. I'd like to thank Kiddo for helping me with this… and yeah. So… tell us what you think! Okay… we've bothered you enough… see ya later, people! =p] 


	2. A Whole New Web

[Here it is… thanks for reading or reviewing this thing… it's nice to know that people are amused by our weirdness. Uh… just wanna say that Roo and Kiddo won't go Peter like a bunch of teenyboppers, but actually... they're just…there. What I mean is… they come in the movie itself, like in a parallel universe. Things will still happen the way it did in the flick… but they are just the but-ins. So… if we're confusing you… sorry… but you'll get it as we go on. Thanx!!! =p] 

Chapter Two: A Whole New Web 

(As Roo and Kiddo get sucked in the player, the whole world turns black, and spins in a strange way. Because of the confusion and fright that somehow worm their way into her system, Roo mind starts throbbing in a terrible headache, while Kiddo is bouncing in mid-air, or trying to, excitedly. All of a sudden, they land with a loud BANG on a tiled floor. Roo's body starts aching, while Kiddo just gets up and starts being all hyper, and starts jumping up and down, attempting to look over the tall people in front of her, that oddly appeared out of nowhere…) 

Roo: *winces as she tries to get up from the ground* _Oh god… is anything bleeding?!? AAACK!!! I'm too young to die… and to think that I haven't seen the sequel to the movie yet!!! Crap… Um… if I live through this… I promise that I'll never swear again… and I'll always obey my mommy… where is she?!? Oh… at work. And… I'll- _(her thoughts are interrupted by sudden gasps and cheers in the background) *mumbles* What the hell… where am I?!? 

Kiddo: Dude!!! Get up from the floor!!! There's nothing interesting there… two dudes are gonna fight!!! Yeah, baby!!! Cool, Cool!!! *helps Roo up and turns her attention at the two students who are about to have what seems like a fistfight) 

Roo: Um… okay… so… *raises eyebrows in confusion upon hearing a small voice say, "I don't wanna fight you, Flash!" while a much bigger and meaner muscular teenager said, "I wouldn't wanna fight me neither!"* _Flash?!? Fight?!? What the hell is this?!? _*focuses her eyes on who she thought was PeterParker* _Tobey Maguire?!? What in freaking heck is happening?!? I must be hallucinating… and why are we in the Spiderman set?!? Uh…_

Kiddo: _Wait… Flash?!? Peter?!? Uh… are we in the movie?!? Roo's dream come true… *_smirks and looks to the left at her friend, who was glancing at the two guys in bewilderment* _Damn… I'm confused now… jeez… if ever we had to be here… at least we didn't have to appear in the kissing scenes!!! Ugh… what the heck is going on?!? _ 

*** 

(Peter Parker evaded all Flash Thompson's punches, and was amazing and weirding the students out at the same time. After a few more seconds, he finally hit him in the chest, sending him flying in the air and crashing unto to floor. In shock and wonder, he ran out of Midtown High's campus, ignoring his best friend, Harry Osborn. He raced for the streets, soon to discover his Spider powers… but unaware that two unknown strangers would be following him…) 

Roo: Um… dude?!? Where are we? Why are we here…? *looks at Kiddo, who was near the place where the bully had fallen and cursing Flash, making fun of his fighting skills and calling him a wimp. She sees him stand up, and charge straight after her friend* *mumbles* Oh no… *almost falls to the floor as Kiddo runs ahead and pulls her arm* 

Kiddo: Hurry up!!! *races with more speed while dragging Roo* 

Flash: I'mma beat you dorks up!!! I dunno who the hell you both are, but I'll teach you for messing with me!!!  

Kiddo: Nuh-uh!!! Not in this lifetime, Faggot!!! *starts laughing manically, as she runs and tries to avoid the staggering idiot* 

Flash: AAARGH!!! COME BACK HERE!!! 

Mary Jane: Flash, calm down!!! *rushes after him* 

Flash: LEMME AT HER!!!!! *trips because Roo stuck out her leg while being dragged by Kiddo* 

Kiddo: Woohoo!!! Go, Roo!!! He tripped cos his breasts are too heavy and his Wonder-Bra wasn't big enough to support them… *laughs hard, and chuckles start erupting in the hallway from the students* 

Roo: Yup, Yup!!! *grins widely then scampers away as soon as Flash gets back up on his feet* 

(Kiddo and Roo run fast, soon exiting the campus. Flash tries to go after them, but then collides into a bunch of trash cans and looks up to see the principal glaring at him, then brings him up to the office and scolds him for cutting classes and staring fights. Meanwhile, the two girls run inside an alley, and see Peter crawling up a wall…) 

Roo: What the hell?!? He's climbing up a wall… 

Kiddo: *cover's Roo's mouth* Don't talk so loud! He might hear us… we ain't supposed to be here, man… 

Roo: *watches him climb and yell: WOOHOOOO!!!* 

Kiddo: What a dork. [no offense to Spidey/Tobey fans… she sez dat a lot.] 

Roo: Uh… what now??? 

Kiddo: We need to get outta here… okay, we got sucked in, right???

Roo: I dunno how in heck how, but we did. 

Kiddo: Aaargh… how?!?

Roo: Um… *thinks back* Wait!!! 

Kiddo: The guy in the video store… he said something blah blah!!! 

Roo: That it might not work… the way it's supposed to!!! 

Kiddo: Um… what you said. 

Roo: Okay… what now? We have no damn idea on what to do… 

Kiddo: We go with the flow… hang around!!! I dunno?!? *grins innocently* 

Roo: I guess we have no choice… 

Kiddo: Yup. Let's go and… explore!!! *starts doing weird movements with her arms* 

Roo: Aaah… the Kiddo dance. 

Kiddo: Yup Yup Yup!!! It's copyrighted… *grins wider and laughs while Roo rolls her eyes* 

Roo: Um… yeah. Let's go… 

Kiddo: Okie Dokie… last one to Tob-ay, or… Peter's house is a rotten crappy egg!!! *runs ahead*

Roo: Not again… *sighs and goes off, but stops when she spots Peter hit a billboard* 

Ouch. That hurts… *shrugs and skips behind Kiddo* 

Kiddo: Okay… *waits for a while in the garden and sees Peter go back in the house* 

SHOWTIME!!! Yeah, baby!!! 

Roo: You're scaring me. What do you plan to do now?!? *eyes her pal suspiciously* 

Kiddo: *smiles sweetly* You'll see!!! 

[That's all for now… I gots to do my homework… argh. Anyway… what in the world is she gonna do?!? If you wanna know, stay glued to your comp and wait! LOL! I'm kidding… see ya later, and thanks to Kiddo again. Bye…]


	3. Save Me!!!

[Whoa… thanks to all of you who r/r this!!! We will spare you from Kiddo's mutated washing machines who will chase after you and… WASH YOUR CLOTHES!!! So beware… *scary organ music in the background* And Kiddo will go after you if you steal her trademark dance… using her man-eating lawnmowers this time! BWAHAHAHA!!!!! Any-way, just a note for you people: This story will have a LOT of pranks… and jokes played on the people in the movie!!! There's nothing wrong with the flick… (that was Roo…) NO!!! I HATE TOBEY!!! (Kiddo argues) what the hell is wrong with these two? Oooh… we saw that!!! You meanoid!!! Um… well, Roo did… since she's the one typing this, and Kiddo is just on the phone, telling her what to say for her part… YAY!!! We're babbling… BABBLE BABBLE BABBLE!!! (I warn you never to go within a 10-ft radius of Kiddo… she's totally hyper!!!-Roo) (Am not!!! My name's not "hyper"!!! It's Kiddo!!!) Ahh… we'll let y'all go now… and just a reminder: You better have a sense of humor with you if you wanna continue reading this!!! =P –Roo, typing for Kiddo] 

**Chapter Three: Save Me!!!**

(As the night approaches, Kiddo and Roo are crouching below Peter's window, and watching him listen to the fight that's going on in MJ's house. As Roo predicts that Peter will go out… Kiddo bonks her on the head and starts laughing like crazy at the "touching" scene that's occurring between the Mary Jane and Peter. Here's what's going on…) 

Roo: *glares at Kiddo* Stop laughing, will ya?!? They'll see us!!! 

Kiddo: Haven't they already? *snickers as Roo shakes her head and focuses her attention on the two* Oooh!!! You're jealous!!! Ahahah!!! *closes her eyes and collapses to the ground with silent laughter* 

Roo: No… I believe that's _you_… 

Kiddo: Uh… no? Tobey lover Tobey lover!!! You are a Tobey lover! 

Roo: *shakes her head again* Not… 

Kiddo: Uhum… *grins widely at Roo, causing her to close her eyes and stare up at the dark sky* 

Roo: *mumbles* Save me… Lord God, please!!! 

Kiddo: *waits for five seconds* He hasn't saved you yet!!! Whee!!! You're stuck with me!!! Forever and ever and ever… *starts running around Roo*

Roo: Um… yeah. 

Kiddo: I feel dizzy. *pauses from her running* 

Roo: Look… they're starting to talk about what they wanna do after graduating… *mumbles words under her breath* 

Kiddo: You're saying their lines, aren't you??? *smirks at Roo* 

Roo: *says "Even So." at exactly the same time as Peter* Um… no? 

Kiddo: I knew it! Hahah!!! *starts making LOUD farty noises, obviously aiming to annoy Roo and to disrupt the "special" moment for Peter* I'm Farter the Big Red Butt… *starts singing the words in the tune of Pop-eye the Sailor Man* 

Roo: Cool… 

Kiddo: …Cos I eats me Mexican beans… *sounds out of tune on purpose* [don't those kinds of food make you wanna fart?] 

Roo: *eyes widen as she sees Peter look around, apparently sensing the "forbidden" presence of the two "intruders"* Uh oh… Dude… we better get outta here…

Kiddo: Aaah! Why???

Roo: Cos Peter's gonna get us… 

Kiddo: *yells* The world is ending!!! SAVE YOURSELVES!!! *races behind Roo, and collides into a figure behind her* Ouch… *looks up and sees Peter* Uh… hi?!? Heehee… sorry Mister Parker Sir… *runs back behind Roo and hides* Mommy!!! A big bad… er, _spider _is gonna get me!!! Aaah!!! *cowers and panics* 

Roo: Um… Hello. Excuse my friend… we are… passerby folk here!!! Don't mind us… Okey Dokey… buh bye now!!! *runs away while dragging Kiddo as fast as her legs carry her, but is pulled back by a sharp tug on her back* [Peter shot his string web at them…] 

Peter: Wait… who exactly are you both, what are you doing here, and what do you want??? *raises an eyebrow as he watches Roo and Kiddo get up from the pavement* 

Kiddo: *grins sweetly* Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker! I go by the name Kiddo, and I'm so pleased to be, er, _formally acquainted _with you! *holds her hand out for him to shake, hoping that Peter doesn't see the _little surprise _that she has for him* 

Peter: Okay… same here? *grabs her hand and his body instantly gets shocked, because of an electrical current that passes through him* *blinks and shakes his body* What the heck was that?!? *sees electrical buzzer on Kiddo's palm, and then glances over to Roo, who's shaking with laughter* 

Kiddo: *smiles in an annoyingly angelic way* Yes…? That's a buzzer, I believe… and to think that a dude like you who's gonna win the Science award when you graduate a few weeks from now—MMPH! *is interrupted by Roo, who puts her hand over Kiddo's mouth* 

Peter: Wh-What?!? How do you know my name, and things about me??? 

Kiddo: *pulls Roo's hand away* You dork!!! Don't you know that there's a movie made about— OUCH! *massages her chest, then looks sideways at Roo, who elbowed her hard on the ribs, and who was now shooting her a death glare* 

Roo: We've been hanging around too much, I'm sorry we bothered you, Peter… okay, see ya!!! *snatches Kiddo's arm and pulls her away harshly* 

Peter: Oh-kay… *raises both eyebrows in confusion and bewilderment, watching the girls walk away, Kiddo struggling to break free, and the pair disappearing into a corner* Um… yeah. *shrugs, then goes back into the house* That was weird…

*** 

(Later…)

Kiddo: You meanie!!! WAAAH!!! You ruined my fun… *pretends to sob on Roo's shoulder* 

Roo: Look, I'm sorry for interrupting your "fun", but you see, we're in a totally weird place— 

Kiddo: *looks around* No, actually… we're in New York. 

Roo: *sighs heavily* 

Kiddo: *imitates her* Sigh… 

Roo: Haha. Funny. Don't be literal— yes, I know you're name is Kiddo… *talks before Kiddo can say anything else* and we don't know how we got here. Okay, we got sucked somehow into this world… and… AAAARGH!!! Shit, I don't get any of this crap… 

Kiddo: Oooh… cool! *bounces in a very hyper way around Roo* 

Roo: Gosh… the Kiddo dance is better than that, since it doesn't exactly make me dizzy… 

Kiddo: *puts her arms in front of her and starts swinging them around, hitting Roo* Lalalala!!! Whee!!! *grabs Roo's arms and starts swaying her around as well* 

Roo: *lets go after a few minutes* Okay… that's it… 

Kiddo: What's it??? 

Roo: I give up. Come on… tell me your plans… 

Kiddo: What plans??? *looks all innocent again* 

Roo: What you plan to do to terrorize the humans in this planet… 

Kiddo: *counts off her fingers* One, Two… how many humans are there? 

Roo: Ah, nevermind… 

Kiddo: Fine, Fine… here's what we'll do!!! *grins excitedly and huddles towards Roo* fdkdigjkbvjdbdjfbdvjdbdjgbd!!!! [you wanna know what that means? Stay tuned for the next chap!!! =) ] 

[Okay… Kiddo, I dunno if I made you really act like you… you see people, she's not here right now… and Roo is writing this by herself… only basing it on the character of her good pal Kiddo. She does read the chap to her before posting it, though!!! So technically, Kiddo is helping Roo as well. Lalalaaaa!!! Um…we, or I, gotta go… I need my sleep. Tell us what you think, ok? Later!]__


	4. Mutation Elation

[Hell-o!!! Guess who's back, back again! We are back… it's the end… of the long wait! Yes! Unfortunately, Roo and Kiddo are here…to ruin your day!!! BWAHAHAHAH!!! Anyway…expect more weirdness in this chapter! Hmmm…what shall we do? (Kiddo: Daaah! We will…do stuff, just read on…and make our day! And…and…wear your glasses!!!!!!!! Be like me!!! HOORAY!!! Roo: Excuse my friend…she is manner less. Beware! WOHOOHAAAA!!!) Okey dokey…enjoy this thingamajig! And…don't forget to… BEE HAPPY!!! AND EAT MCDONALD'S! Later!] 

**Chapter Four: ??? **[due to technical difficulties, we shall skip to Chapter Five…] 

[Kiddo and Roo: YAAAY!!! No chapter four! You see, it's an evil and cursed number for both of us…why? It's an unknown mystery, which still has to be solved by the MIB…so just read Chap Five! All that's supposed to happen in Chap. Four is gonna be moved to this part… WHEEE!!!] 

**Chapter Five: Mutation Elation **  

(While roaming the streets of Manhattan, and being yelled at by the citizens, our zeroes Roo and Kiddo, after being kicked out of a cab, literally…arrive in OSCORP. Yes, they are about to witness the birth of the Green Goblin, not literally, though… [KIDDO!!!] Here's what's happening now…)

Roo: Dude! This place is…humungous!!! *looks around at the area* 

Kiddo: No!!! It's… HUMUNGOROUS! *starts running around* 

Roo: Same banana. Sssh… *shushes Kiddo* They might hear us…

Kiddo: *grins* YEOLEHIHOOO!!! *puts her hands on her mouth and forms them into an "O", yodeling* 

Roo: KIDDO!!! 

Kiddo: *smiles sweetly* Yeeees? Lalalala!!! Wheee!!! *starts flapping her arms up and down and running circles around Roo* I can fly!!! 

Roo: *nods her head* Oh-kay… nice. Good for you! *claps her hands* 

Kiddo: *stops and bows* Thank you, thank you!!! *pretends to cry* I feel loved now… 

Roo: Really? By Lance Ass, that is… *grins evilly and tries to hold back her laughter*

Kiddo: *glares* No…I believe not. He's a gay, retarded, idiotic faggot!!! *sticks her tongue out*

Roo: That's what you _say,_ but not what you _think_ or _feel_… *ducks right away to avoid being hit by Kiddo* 

Kiddo: MEANIE!!! 

Roo: My name ain't _Meanie. _It's _Roo_.  

Kiddo: I knew that. Well, actually, I don't know anything. I'm dumb. LOOLILALA… *goes into a daze* 

Roo: Yuppers! We're DUMBUMS!!! Dumbahbumbumbum… 

Kiddo: *scratches her head* duh-uh… whatcha talking about??? 

Roo: _Dum_b. _Bum._ Ya get? Dumbum!!! 

Kiddo: *stares blankly and pauses* Huh-oh… 

Roo: You… Lany Lover! 

Kiddo: Not. Lance loves… Joey. YEAH! Joey Fat-One!!! WOOHOO!!! 

Roo: *thinks for a moment* Oh yeaaaah!!! Did you ever notice that they're always beside each other in majority of their pictures? 

Kiddo: YUP!!! It's because they're in love… Aaaaaw!!! *makes a sickeningly sweet face*

Roo: *cracks up* I didn't think of that be— (she's interrupted by a sudden and loud beeping sound) 

Kiddo: *looks around* I didn't know that your fart was THAT loud and smelly…it even caused the alarm systems in this building to conk out!!! (the beep doesn't stop) 

Roo: What the heck? It's not _my _butt who has a gas problem. It's _your_ anus that's farting out of joy since you're getting married to Frankie Muniz in two hours… 

Kiddo: Nuh-uh!!! *punches Roo lightly on her shoulder* Will you stop teasing me??? I don't love all the gays that you pair me up with! I'm telling Mr. Wall!!! WAAAAAAH!!! *pretends to cry and rushes to the wall behind them, spreading her arms and attempting to hug it* MR. WALL!!! She-She's being mean to me!!! She's leaving me for James Franco!!! Oh, the agony, the pain!!! *yells in false despair* 

Roo: *rolls her eyes* James Franco is gay. All the boys that we hate are gay. So don't go telling me that I'm in love with one of _them…_

Kiddo: Well, that's true…but the thing— *stops in mid-sentence, because she hears the sound of glass shattering from a nearby room* Dude! *whispers* did you hear that? 

Roo: Huh??? What? 

Kiddo: I heard the sound of something, no pun, breaking… 

[We have this code thing in our crew, and "something" happens to be one of the words that we use to symbolize people and things… and this was started by none other than… KIDDO! Yup! And I, Roo… am doing this story alone for now, since kiddork (my nickname for her) is doing a thing…and I'm not talking to her right now. Anyway, we may act "high" in this story, but really, it's just how we are. We're not high, though… just high-per! Heehee! And this story's dialogue is based on reality, though we didn't enter the world of Spider-Man. Just thought we should let ya know… okay, back to the story!]   

Roo: It's _your _fault that it broke. Your voice is too high. Squeaky HIGH! *raises her voice to a higher pitch* I'M KIDDO AND I… 

Kiddo: And that window broke because of me!!! WHEEE!!! 

Roo: *suddenly glimpses an oddly open door somewhere behind Kiddo* Dude…what's that? *points at it* 

Kiddo: It's a door, dop You doof! [expressions which she made up]! *bonks her friend* 

Roo: *rubs her head* Ouch. Whatever, man. Hey! Wanna check that place out? It's— *gets interrupted again, this time by screams of agony coming from inside the room* 

Kiddo: Yeaaah! Is that person giving birth or something? No pun. Yeaaah! It's giving birth to something!!! Yuuuck! *makes a grossed-out face* Eeew!!! That's bad, bad, bad!!! 

Roo: It obviously is… let's check it out, just to be sure. *pulls Kiddo in the room, and they both hide behind a cabinet* 

Kiddo: Why'd you pull me in here??? Th-They might MUTATE US! *says that upon seeing an all-too-familiar scene from the movie* 

Roo: *almost shouts* YES! MUTATE ME! I NEED TO BE A PART OF THE X-MEN, MY _TRUE_ FAMILY!!! 

Kiddo: *nudges her* Dude…don't shout. They might hear us… wait, how can they? I mean… the noise is just too— *hears a crashing sound* Roo! Look at that!!! *turns her towards the machine where [yes, you guessed it] Norman Osborn, the soon-to-be Green Goblin was strapped in* Uh-oh… *cringes as she sees Dr. Stromm's body fly out of the wrecked contraption and into some other machines, then killing him* 

Roo: Gosh. Dead people… do you know how scary that—*pauses* *mumbles* Holy crap… *eyes widen in sudden terror* dude… RUN!!! 

[what do you think is gonna go after them? Hmmm…it's not a hard question, if you read this thoroughly or paid attention to the movie… you'll know what or who's gonna chase our zeroes. Anyway, 'till then! Don't forget to guess who or what! We'd gladly appreciate if you do. Yup! Okey dokey… later!] 

     


End file.
